Icha Icha Chronicles
by Blondier
Summary: A number of short lemons involving a multitude of characters. Ranging from the mild to wild, various kinks will be presented so all can join in on the M-Rated fun.
1. Chapter 1 - Voyeurism

**Hello everyone. I used to post a long time ago on here and decided after quite some time to pick it up again. These will be some short lemons, usually straight pairings but open to everything. I don't own anything.**

* * *

The light mist and the coldness of the early morning cling to the training ground grass. Sakura, the pink haired Genin was always first to practice, and was extra early this morning. The mist made vision difficult, but it was not impossible to see through.

As she approached the training ground, she saw a shadow standing in the training grounds. As she drew closer, the shadow appeared to be two people close to each other. The person closer to her had a dark tan coat and was facing away from her. Though with the coat a feminine figure was still discernable.

She then saw hands wrapped around it, fingerless gloves holding her lower back. She made out the other figure, and figured it to be her instructor Kakashi. From the position they were in, they were either close together, or even kissing.

Fearing the awkward encounter with the woman and her teacher. She remains quiet, and retreats toward the bushes. She could see his hands moving up and down her back, before going down and finding her rear. She blushed red as his hands fondled it, squeezing and massaging the ample rear. Her moans of pleasure from his grabbing and whatever else he was doing confirmed that she was she, and she is enjoying it.

Anko moans again, his lips and teeth on her neck send waves of pleasure through her body. The strong hands on her firm rear sends waves of pleasure through her. "Looks like we have company." Kakashi says, pulling back, and lifting his mask up.

Anko looks back up into his eye. "Aww come on, doesn't this feel so wrong?" She says, a smirk on her lips. The two speak in hushed whispers, not letting on their knowledge of the peeping tom. "She doesn't know that we know, so it's no wrong. If she doesn't want to she see can look away." She leans back in, kissing the man through the mask, her hand going straight for his crotch.

As she rubs him he sighs and leans back. "Fine, make it quick." She quickly drops to her knees, going for her prize.

Sakura's face is scarlet along with the rest of her body. Hot and bothered, Sakura watches as the woman drops to her knees quickly, going at her teacher's belt. She knows what's going to happen, and rationalizes that she will leave soon. His cock is pulled out from his pants, and then engulfed by the woman's mouth.

Her moans and whimpers are much louder than before, with an addition of slurping. Sakura can see her purple hair bouncing up and down, and can imagine how it's happening. She knows she should go now, just turn and leave. But the sight of this, is just too much to pass up. She sits there, watching the two in their moment.

Kakashi sighs as his lover goes on, knowing that Sakura has yet to leave and is still watching this happen. Well if she was going to be introduced to this, this is probably the safest way. He rationalizes to himself.

Sakura is now breathing raggedly, shivering in pleasure as she watches this happen. A stray hand begins moving to her lower regions as she begins to moan quietly. She places her other hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet, and continues lower.

Anko giggles at the small moan from the bushes, and only bobs her head harder and faster. Kakashi begins bucking his hips with her motions, forcing himself deeper and deeper with each of her bobs. He regrets this situation, but what's done is done.

More moans and whimpers try to escape her lips as Sakura plays with herself, watching the blowjob to her teacher with a need. She is starting to feel herself get close.

His hands hold onto Anko's head as he begins fucking her mouth. This forcefulness is greeted with open arms as Anko moans through the throatfucking. His balls slap against her chin adding another lustful sound, pushing Sakura even closer. He lets out a low groan as he starts building up.

The two begin getting closer and closer, Sakura's pants wet from her masturbation and Kakashi's cock covered in slobber and dripping with precum. Suddenly Kakashi's thrusts pick up immensely, going full speed, when finally he jams his entire cock into the woman's mouth. Sakura let's out a silent scream as this causes her to cum. Her body shakes as the waves of pleasure envelop her.

Kakashi's final thrusts ends in an explosion of cum, rope after rope shooting straight into Anko's awaiting mouth and throat. As the loads die down she sucks on the head, trying to get every single drop. The two are finally finished.

Sakura, in a mess of blushing and fluids gets up and scurries away, intent on rushing away from the scene and deciding to get there later next time.

Anko gulps down the remains of her lover's cum and sighs. "See? Not so bad." Kakashi's small glare is her only reply, showing some remorse for his now corrupted student.


	2. Chapter 2 - Prostitution

**Hey everyone, I'm gonna try to keep a few days between posts to give myself time to write more. To those who are liking it so far, post what you would like to see in future stories. I don't own anything.**

* * *

It's late at night in Konoha, the cool crisp air hugs the village as everyone turns in for the night. But not all are asleep, and some are very awake. In the more seedy parts of the village, there is a small yet active red light district. Distinct with its red lanterns adorning the streets and its business at dusk.

A man is walking through this district, clad in dark clothes and a hood, he has been here before. Most of the men tend to hide their face in some way, some with masks, and others with simply a hood. The ones that don't, only wear shame.

Girls in tight clothes catcall to the men walking by, offering favors and "love", but always at a discount.

The hooded man approaches one of the many women, her breasts pushed together with make up on her face. "Hey Hun, you looking for some conversation?" He only nods, and produces his wallet, showing the proof. She nods, and turns, heading into the dark alley behind her.

The hooded man follows, these alleyways are wear the cheaper girls do their thing. The expensive ones come with a room at one of the few love hotels in the village, and the very expensive ones come to your house even. The girl ducks behind the dumpster, and he follows suit.

Now mostly hidden from the main street she looks at the man. "100 for BJ, 200 for front, 250 for rear. Extra 1000 for no condom."

The man pulls out his wallet, as the light of the street shines into his hood, the woman makes out a log scar across the bridge of his nose. Shinobi aren't uncommon here, and she assumes that he got it in battle. It may also be why he is here, as scars aren't always the most attractive to women.

As the woman begins to make out the man, the man eyes up the woman, long black hair, an extremely revealing top, with an inch to spare to hide her nipples. Her dress is also high, revealing her long creamy thighs. He produces the money, and hands it to her, 1,250.

She turns, hiking her dress up, showing off her clean ass, perfectly level with his groin. "Mmm, whenever you are ready baby." She leans against the wall, counting the money as she hears his buckles come undone. Her ass is completely bare clean, plump in the right ways, and completely inviting.

Though there is a dumpster between them and the road, it is not completely hiding them, the man's cloak shows to the street, and anybody who looks down the alley can tell what they were doing. If it was a busy night, an alley could have more than one couple.

The girl is flipping through her wad of cash when suddenly, she feels something massive pressed against her rear, she turns only to catch the moment before he jams it in, his cock is massive.

She would have screamed if she could have when he jammed it into her ass, but his hand clamped down hard over her mouth as he did it. This was the biggest thing she's had in her ass, stretching her to her limit. She grabs at the man's hand, trying to pull it away, but he is too strong, holding her tight as he begins pounding her hard.

This hasn't happened many times, Hanabi was usually able to fight them off. But this man is much stronger than he looks, and grabs her hands before she can do anything.

The short lithe girl is held, and cannot make any hand signs to activate her Byakugan to reveal her assailant. For now, she is trapped and pinned, at the mercy of her attacker.

The man keeps going, his massive cock filling her more than any man has before. If it wasn't for the tearing in her ass and the trickle of blood, she might have enjoyed it.

She screams into his hand, trying to get free, but to no avail as the man starts going even harder, holding her tighter as he mercilessly pounds her ass.

With a sudden thrust, he jams his cock into her, and shoots his load, filling up the teenager's rear. She whimpers, being held there as she feels his seed pumped into her. Slowly he pulls out, cum leaking from her ass.

Before he does anything else, the hand that was on her mouth swiftly goes to her throat, pinning her wind pipe shut as she gasps and tries to breath. Her lavender eyes go wide as she tries to scream, tries to fight. Only seconds pass until her eyelids go heavy, and quickly falls unconscious. The man lets her go, letting her down to the floor gently. Stowing a few extra hundred in her pocket, he casts a genjutsu on the girl, to any passer bye they wouldn't see her.

"See you in class tomorrow." He says quietly, and turns to leave.

The next day, Iruka smiles as his students file in for class. Hanabi still has her usual glare. "Good morning Hanabi." He says with a nod. She only nods in reply, stoic as ever. He just rolls his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lesbian BDSM

**Hey everyone, hope you are all enjoying these so far. If you have any comments let me know as reply, I enjoy criticism and feedback, also be sure to reply what you'd like to see in future chapters! I don't own anything.**

* * *

The morning sun glistened in the distance as Konoha begins to awake. The orange light coats the village as people are either waking up, or already at work. At the office of the current Hokage, Tsunade and Shizune are already quite awake.

Tsunade is in her work attire, sitting at her desk reading a number of scrolls draped across it, while under the desk, is Shizune.

Clad in all leather, a blindfold tight over her eyes, and a collar wrapped around her neck, Shizune licks her mistress' pussy as she does every morning.

The leash attached to her collar is draped over Tsunade's lap, ready to be grabbed at a moment's notice. Shizune is always a good pet though, Tsunade knows, and the leash is just a reminder of who's in charge.

The thin lithe woman hungrily licks and kisses the woman's pussy. Her tongue glazes over her labia and flicks off her clit with each lick. Normally this would be quite loud, the constant slurping and lapping, but she handles herself and keeps it silent. And although this would be sending waves of pleasure through any woman, Tsunade is silent and focused on the task at hand, with a professional face.

The reason they are both quiet, is they aren't the only ones in the room. Unknown to the small groups of genin and their instructors in the room, the Hokage is having her pussy eaten out as she works with them. Assigning missions, organizing future missions to be done, and handling small disputes come before recreation, but who can say they can't be combined?

"Team 4?" She asks, the bright eyed kids step up to her call followed with their instructor. As she begins detailing the mission at hand, her spare hand goes down to her thigh as what they would have seen, but to her, she forcefully grabs Shizune's hair and pushes her harder against her pussy. Shizune presses her face against it and licks harder, silently asking for forgiveness for slacking through her licks.

After giving the final team their mission, the genin all file out, slowly leaving and chatting amongst themselves. One of the young kunoichi turns to her, a bright eyed yet timid girl. Tsunade only gives a small smile and a nod. The girl smiles wide, and files out with her comrades, the door slowly closes, and the room is finally empty.

Tsunade stands, grabbing the leash as she harshly yanks Shizune out from under the desk. "You call THAT licking bitch?" Shizune whimpers in reply, crawling on all fours to follow her.

"I-I'm sorry Tsunade-Sama! Please let me repay you!" She is hungry for her pussy, twitching and shivering. She left a damp spot under the desk from how wet she has been this last hour of licking.

"Oh you better repay me, or I'm parading you in front of the whole village as the slut you are!" Shizune whimpers more, but is pushed onto her back on the hard wood floor. The blind slides up just in time to see Tsunade step to her, her feet on either side of her head, and sit down.

Shizune's cry is muffled when Tsunade squats down, planting her pussy firmly on Shizune's awaiting mouth. "You are gonna lick and beg for me to squirt or else." Shizune whimpers more, but begins furiously licking. The blonde moans, grabbing her sub by her hair and begins to hump her. She pulls her hair, and groans as she keeps humping her assistants face.

"Mmmm, just like that bitch. Lick my pussy like no tomorrow." Both Shizune and Tsunade begin going even harder, licks and humps both going harder and faster.

"Mmm, I'm gonna cum, you better be ready!" Tsunade grabs Shizune by the hair with both hands, and begins furiously jumping her face. Shizune can hardly breathe, her cheeks are red as she holds onto her mistress' legs.

Tsunade then moans, thrusting as hard as she can against Shizune, and cums. She cums so hard that she squirts, splattering against her assistants face and the floor under her. She sits there, gasping and moaning as she cums on her pet. Slowly, she gets off, and Shizune is allowed to take her breaths. "Th-thank you. Tsunade-Sama."

"Clean yourself up, then get back over here soon, we have a meeting in 20." Tsunade takes her hand, slowly lifting her up to stand on her own feet.

"Yes, of course." Shizune says, a blush on her face but a small smile. "I'll get right to-."

She is suddenly stopped, by the deep and gentle kiss of her Hokage. She returns it, holding her close as she does. Slowly their lips part, and Tsunade's small smile only makes her own smile grow.

"Oh and clean up this mess, I don't need anyone slipping on the floor." Shizune giggles a little, but quickly and grabs her clothes from under the desk, covering her leather body suit.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama, I'll be right back!"

The Hokage smiles as Shizune leaves, watching her go, and returns to her work.


	4. Chapter 4 - Femdom BDSM

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the support. I'm having trouble with seeing my stats as of late so I'm not really sure how many of you guys are seeing these. Be sure to leave a review or follow the story! I'm still taking suggests and kinks so if you want to see something, send a reply and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

Loud noises echo through the dark house. A few seconds go by before the sharp crack of a crop on skin shoots through the house, followed by a groan.

The groan was male, and after each groan there was a small snicker as the mistress beats her slut. Behind a locked door, Naruto is bound at the wrists with them raised above his head as his rear is hit again and again with the riding crop, the woman doing the torture has a big smirk on her face.

"Who's my little slut?" The woman says to Naruto, her grip on the crop firm as she traces her weapon down the blonde's back.

"I am." Naruto replies, he is definitely in pain, but his hard throbbing cock shows the pleasure too. Naruto's binds keep him on his tip toes, each hit to his now very red rear causes spasms through his body. But every hit also makes him buck forward, pre-cum ejects out of his cock with each thrust.

The girl rewards Naruto for his answer and hits him again. "Good girl." Her chuckle and pet name makes Naruto's cheeks go as red as his rear.

The beautiful woman steps up to him from behind, bringing her crop over to the front, and pulls, jamming the weapon into his neck. Naruto gags, his breathing now much more difficult. "You're a naughty little whore that likes getting hit by her mistress don't you?" He nods some more, his throbbing cock drips with pre-cum as he is choked.

As Naruto starts to feel light headed. He is released. The blonde gasps for air as he is allowed it. But his breath is follow by a loud snap as he is hit on the rear once again. Naruto's ass is plenty red right now, with bruising all across it.

The woman comes before him, clad in all leather and a smirk on your face. "Oh you want your clit rubbed?" She says, bringing the crop to his stuff member, it twitches as she pokes the head. He nods furiously.

"Well tough shit, I'm not going to bring myself low enough to give any pleasure to a slut like you! She brings the crop down, smacking him hard on the chest. He whimpers, recoiling as a mark is now firmly on his chest.

"If you wanna cum, you got to do it on your own girl, cause all I'm gonna do is this." She swings down, hitting his nipple, causing him to spasm in reply and shutter. "You just have to." Smack. "Cum." Smack. "Like a pain slut!" And another smack. Many marks are now on his chest as Naruto groans and whimpers.

The woman judges the amount of pre-dripping from his cock, he is close. "Almost there Naruto, now do it, cum, hard!" The woman begins hitting again, and again, and again. Naruto shakes and spasms with each hit, trying to get away, but his cock throbbing more and more with each hit.

"Do it!" She says, smacking him as fast as she can when Naruto finally groans, thrusting forward, and cums hands free. His seed splatters onto the floor, and unlucky for him, onto her boot. She glares at that, but let's him finish cumming.

After pumping a few more loads out, Naruto finally goes limp, being held up only by his binds. The pink haired girl goes to him, and with her incredible strength, undoes the binds, and holds him up by one hand. "Naruto, you got your sissy cum on my boots." He looks up slowly with surprise, but is quickly pushed down to the ground with a thud. "Lick clean, now."

Naruto looks forward, seeing the bit of jizz on her shoe, and leans in, licking it clean. "You better get it all off or I'll never let you cum again, understand?" He nods quickly and furiously licks.

Sakura watched as Naruto licks her foot clean. This probably wasn't the arrangement that Naruto wanted at first, but she still has her heart on Sasuke. That being said, hurting Naruto is a little on the fun side, and if he gets to cum from it, everyone wins.

Her shoe is licked clean, and he looks up. "All done mistress."

"Good girl." She replies. She thinks for a moment, they have been doing this for a couple weeks, maybe she can give him a break finally. "I feel like rewarding you for all the hard work you've done. If you can do something for me, I'll let you have a little more."

She smirks at his look of surprise, and she grabs a paper from the desk in his bedroom, writing down some things. "You have to memorize this, and if you can recite it every time we do it, I'll allow you to lick my pussy, understand?" He nods furiously.

She finishes the paper, and hands it to him. He quickly begins reading, but his eyes go wide at some of the things he has to say. "U-umm, Sak- I mean, Mistress? Is this all right?" She glares at him.

"You think I'd give you it if it was wrong?" He quickly shakes his head and continues reading. When he finishes, he thinks for a moment. Sakura taps her foot, impatiently waiting for him to make up his mind.

"If you are going to take so long I gue-."

"Wait! Ok, I'll say it." He brings the slip back up." My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am Sakura Haruno's personal pain slut. Until I am told that I am not needed, I will do as Sakura wishes, no matter my life in the future. I promise to do as she says, and be a good girl for the rest of her life." His cheeks are red as he finishes, and Sakura's smirk appears once again.

"Good girl, now." She undoes her leather clothes, and drops her pants, revealing her pink hairy pussy. "Here is your prize." Naruto is wide eyed as he sees Sakura's pussy for the first time. She steps to him, where her lower regions are only inches away, when she grabs him by his hair, and shoves his face into her sex.

She moans as Naruto quickly gets the hang of it, licking her pussy as she grinds against him. His lips and cheeks are already wet from the licking as she moans.

"Mmmm, good bitch, get your tongue in there." Sakura moans, her fingers have a tight grip on Naruto as she guides his licks, making sure he gets her clit.

"I bet you love this don't you slut? Being forced to lick me." He nods as he licks, and Sakura moans some more.

"Fuck, you are actually getting me close slut." She begins grinding against him harder and harder. Almost slamming his face against her pussy Sakura keeps going.

"Mmm, fuck, I'm gonna cum!" She grabs his hair with both hands, and shoves his face between her legs, groaning and shivering as she cums." She shivers and moans as she has her release.

Sakura soon releases Naruto, letting him gasp for air. As she composes herself, she smirks. "Good girl."

Naruto learned that phrase on the paper very well, and got to repeat it many times.


	5. Chapter 5 - Gay

**Hey everyone, something different today, since I like to appeal to many different audiences, here is some yaoi. Let me know what you guys think and what you'd like to see in the future.**

* * *

The woods of the Fire Country are perilous to travelers. Filled with bandits, wild animals, and ex-ninja, it may be hard to get a nights rest for the travelers in it.

But the members of Team Kurenai are not afraid of such things, and can sleep soundly in their tents, or they would if they wanted to.

A long time ago, the team had to be conservative with their traveling gear, and tents were one of the things they'd rather spend less on to spend more for weapons. So as Kurenai and Hinata had their own tents, Kiba and Shino had to share.

As time went on, their relationship budded from mere associates, to good friends. This relationship was probably aided also by the things that went on in the tent.

Now often, as their instructor and female friend lay asleep, Shino and Kiba, were wide awake.

Holding each other close, the pair kiss, Shino's hands trailing over his teammate's body. Kiba sighs in pleasure, before Shino leans in and begins kissing his neck.

"You want it don't you?" Shino says, his hands working towards Kiba's waist. A few small nods is his reply as the bottom's cheeks are bright red.

Shino leans back, presenting his pants. "Take them off." Kiba reaches forward, quickly undoing his belt, and reaches into Shino's boxers. His cold hands meet the warm member quickly growing in Shino's underwear.

The man with sunglasses watches as his partner pulls his cock out from his boxers, and begins licking.

Kiba is on all fours, licking the top's cock as he looks up at Shino. Slowly he takes the cock in, coating it with saliva as the bottom moans slightly.

"Shh." Shino says in reply to the moans. Kiba quickly shuts up as he continues.

He bobs his head as he sucks on Shino's cock, quickly going up and down as he does so. He holds onto Shino's hips as he pushes his cock into his throat, gagging a little bit remaining mostly quiet.

Shino slowly pushes Kiba off of his cock, Kiba gasps a little, getting his breath back. Shino's cock is now lubed up completely, and a small nod by Shino tells him what to do.

Kiba slowly turns around, showing his ass off to Shino, still clothed. Shino grabs his pants, and rips them down, showing off his rear as he lines up.

While their first time was quite difficult, this is a hundred times easier. Shino pushes in, and Kiba's ass takes it easily. "Ahhh, fuck." He whispers to himself.

Shino pushes deep, burying his cock in Kiba's ass. They both shiver, having not had this feeling in quite some time. As Kiba gets accustomed to the size, Shino grabs the spare dog collar and leash. Said to be a spare for Akamaru, who is sleeping outside at the moment, is actually Kiba's.

The leash goes on, and is pulled tight. He gives a small tug on the leash, and Kiba responds with a near silent "woof."

Shino begins to fuck his bitch, his balls slapping against Kiba's taint as he thrusts in.

"Whose my good boy?" Shino says, Kiba barks lightly in response.

Kiba's face remains buried in the blanket, but Shino knows it's red in the face, and he knows under them that Kiba is rock hard and already leaking pre.

"You're my little bitch aren't you?" Shino says, in his deep masculine voice. Kiba follows with a few light barks as he moans a little.

Shino begins picking up the pace, very small slaps escaping from his balls slapping against Kiba. Kiba moans in reply, a little louder this time, but a swift tug on the leash shuts him up again.

Kiba always has this problem, keeping his mouth shut, but this is probably the worst time for it to happen.

Shino keeps going, picking up the pace faster and faster. Kiba bites the blanket to keep himself silent, but the soft taps of their skin continue to go.

The pace is raised even faster as Shino harshly tugs on the leash. "Bark for me bitch." Kiba quietly barks into the blanket as Shino goes even faster, feeling himself close.

Now going at full speed, Kiba knows he's going to cum, and gets ready for it.

Shino groans quietly, slams his cock into Kiba, and cums. Kiba groans as he feels his partner's hot creamy load fill his ass. He bites onto the blanket hard as he shivers from it, enjoying the feeling.

Shino moans silently as he finishes inside Kiba, and slowly pulls out. "Good doggie." He says as he puts his cock back into his boxers.

Unbeknownst to them, they have a silent audience, Hinata. She is even quieter than the boys as she uses her toy in her pussy. Her Byakugan active as she watches her teammates fucking.

Hinata didn't see the first time, but Kiba's moans betray him as that's what let her see the first time. She watched with wide eyes as her innocence slowly disappears.

The first few times she caught them she felt bad, thinking that it was their private life, and she was interrupting. But over time she came to the conclusion that as long as they don't know that she knows, that it's ok to watch.

Now she always brings her toy with her on missions, knowing the two will be doing it every night. The last time this happened was too long ago, for both them and Hinata. She continues using the toy, pushing it in and out as Shino pounds his lover.

Watching Shino pick up the pace she knows that he's going to finish soon, and quickens her pace too, her moans are completely silent as she plays with herself.

Seeing the boy go full speed she uses her Byakugan to watch it happen. Shino's cock thrusts deep inside, and exploded pumping white spunk into Kiba's ass.

Watching that makes her cum, she shakes and covers her mouth with her free hand as to keep herself quiet.

Now sweaty and satisfied in her sleeping bag she smiles and rolls over, quickly falling asleep. The pair do the same, spooning as the two enjoy their time together.


End file.
